As You Were
by stefanie-k
Summary: It's been 4 years since the event in the clearing. Bonnie has just graduated from college and is getting ready to move back to Fell's Church. On her last night on campus, she "accidentally" summons someone. Bonnie/Damon-centric. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything-- not even the characters. *sigh* All belong to LJ Smith, the creator of the Vampire Diaries world.

**Summary:** It's been four years since the events in the clearing. Bonnie has just graduated from college and is getting ready to move back to Fell's Church. She "accidentally" summons someone her last night on campus... and well, you'll see. Bonnie/Damon centric. Rated M for sexual content.

**A/N: **I've been a huge Bonnie/Damon shipper since I started reading VD in 1994. This is my first story based on the books. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but I'm hoping you'll join me for the ride!

**Chapter 1**

_May 22, 8:30pm_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day that I graduated from college. Bonnie McCullough, college graduate. To be honest, it feels kind of weird. These past four years have flown by in the blink of an eye. It's hard to put into words exactly how I'm feeling right now. I guess overwhelmed would be a good word. Overwhelmed and happy._

_Tomorrow I'll be leaving for home. It'll be good to be there again. Though believe me when I say that I didn't miss the extra boost in Power that place gave me. I can't wait for our old gang to get together again._

_Well, I've got to go for now. I've got more packing to do._

_Bonnie_

She sat back in her desk chair and let out an exasperated sigh. The past week was spent packing up all her things into boxes, ready to be shipped to Virginia via a U-Haul truck (which thankfully she wasn't driving). The on-campus apartment she shared with two other girls was empty now, since they had moved out a few days before graduation. She was the only one left, and she didn't mind it one bit.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Chamomile. It would help her relax and wind down as she continued to fiddle through her belongings. When she sat down in one of the (not-so-very-comfortable) chairs in the living room, she picked up the last box she was about to go through before she called it a night. Inside were a few candles, and a few pictures.

She picked up the pictures to quickly sift through them, when she noticed a postcard that fluttered through the floor. She picked it up and felt her lips curl into a small smile. There was a picture of somewhere in Italy on the front. Written on the back was:

_Bonnie,_

_Oh my god! It's so beautiful here, just like Stefan said it would be. I will have no problem starting a new life here! But you've got to promise you'll visit us here Bonnie. You, and Meredith, and Matt… I miss you guys already. I promise to keep in touch!_

_Elena_

That postcard came to her in the mail the second week after she started school in North Carolina at UNC. There were a few that came after that, apparently from various parts of the world because of the pictures. Elena was travelling the world with her love, Stefan. It was hard _not_ to be jealous, but if you figure all the stuff they've been through, this was an award well worth having. Besides, Elena _had_ to start over somewhere that no one knew her. After all, she _did_ come back from the dead (again), but this time she was human.

After reading the postcard, Bonnie continued to shuffle though the pictures. There was a picture of herself, Meredith and Elena from their freshman year of high school. Bonnie couldn't help but bring out a full-on smile. They were so different then. Elena-- the carefree blonde, with not one worry in the world. Meredith—the dark-haired voice of reason, always ready to stand up for her friends. And herself—the fiery redheaded pixie, with the face of a child and naturally inherited Power. Except she didn't know she had that Power until a little later on.

Boy, did she feel like a completely different person now. Four years was a long time. Bonnie no longer had such fiery red hair, but a deep burgundy color that contrasted her fair complexion. Her hair definitely was no longer a mess of tight ringlets on her head either, but now flowed down in loose curls down her back. Unfortunately, her height had not changed, but her face had grown a bit more mature, no longer childlike in its appearance.

In a few days, the old gang would be back together in Fell's Church. Meredith would be getting back from Harvard, Matt from Virginia Tech, and Elena and Stefan from wherever they may have been. It would be a great reunion, Bonnie thought. It was definitely a while since all of them were together again.

But she couldn't help but wonder. Even though he wasn't exactly a part of the "gang," it would be good to see him.

Bonnie had not seen or heard from Damon since the night in the clearing. He left, and that was it. Sometimes she wondered where he went off to. She wondered if he even stayed in contact with his brother or Elena. She remembered trying to say something to him before he left, but couldn't remember what she had wanted to say. All Bonnie remembered was the feeling she got from him, the longing and fear. And she remembered those eyes, darker than the night sky, and how vulnerable they were for that one short moment that they looked into hers.

She removed a candle from the box with the pictures. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do with it. There was a lighter left by one of her roommates on the coffee table in front of her. She should have scolded herself for even thinking of what she was about to do.

_But what could it hurt?_ she thought to herself. She put down the box she was holding and set the red pillar candle on the coffee table in front of her. The she picked up the lighter. For a moment, she fiddled with it with her fingers. _There's no boost of Power here,_ she told herself reassuringly. So if there even was a chance to contact anyone, they would have to be pretty damn close.

With a flick of the lighter, the candle started burning. The flame was small as it danced on the wick. Bonnie began to stare at it intently. Trancing was somewhat of a forte with her, though her range wasn't far at all.

When the room went dark around her, and the only thing she saw was the flicker of the flame, she concentrated on reaching someone who quite frankly may not even want to be reached. She gathered all the power she could at the moment and sent out a single thought.

"Damon…" she whispered as the flame on the candle burnt out.

~ * ~ * ~

It wasn't a cold night where he was. North Carolina was decently warm in May. He was perched on a tree just outside a strip of clubs and bars, as a crow. Earlier today there were graduation ceremonies held at the nearby college campus. Now, tonight, there were a big bunch of college kids celebrating at one of the many bars or clubs along the strip. It was the perfect time to find his prey, preferably a pretty young lady. He saw many girls of all shapes and sizes, but none were peaking his interest at the moment.

Damon flew from tree to tree, scanning the bar patrons as they entered/left the bars. Just when he thought that he found the perfect prey, a tall brunette with long hair that he was sure he could charm with his devastating smile, something broke through the barrier of the night and instantaneously caught his attention.

_Damon…_ he heard through the night air. It was a message only he could hear.

That voice… it was more like a whisper than a call, and he couldn't get over the familiarity of it. He expected there to be more than just his name. Instead after waiting a couple of seconds, anticipating more, there was nothing. But he could feel the faint pull of Power drawing him somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where that somewhere was, but it was definitely close by. The Power 's pull wasn't strong at all, but it was there.

He launched off of the tree branch supporting him, and flew towards the college campus.

It felt good flying through the warm night air. He loved doing this—though he much more preferred it if it was through the woods, and not a large college campus. So he flew, around the buildings, over sporting fields, and classrooms, to finally find the source of this mini surge of Power that called his name.

Damon hovered over an apartment. There was a single window with a dim light shining through. It seemed like this was the only apartment occupied at the moment, since there were no other lights from any of the other windows. Damon grinned to himself. This may just be the best snack ever, forget about the brunette girl from the bar.

He perched himself on a tree just outside the window and peered in.

There was nobody in view just yet. Then, he saw someone walk into the room, and an expression of surprise should have swept through his face, but as a crow, it could not. It was someone he hadn't seen since the night in the clearing, almost four years ago. But why was she calling him? And what were the chances that he would be close enough to hear that call?

It was his sweet little songbird, Bonnie. Though little, she was not anymore. He saw her silhouette standing in front of the source of light, which he assumed was coming from the bathroom. She stood there, gathering her long (wait—_long_?) curls into a ponytail. Wearing just a camisole and guessing she was getting ready for bed, he watched as the curves of her now mature body gracefully moved as her hands fumbled with her hair. Had he been in human form, his canines would have sharpened at the sight.

Damon continued to watch as she turned off the light in the bathroom and made her way into her bedroom. She sat on her bed which was conveniently right next to the window, and gave Damon a full view of her scrumptious ballerina-like neck. This little show was making his mouth water, among other things. How he would love to just come inside and pull her under his spell. He knew that Bonnie was never immune to his charms, and he had proven that once already.

He glided down to the ground and reappeared in his human form. He decided to make his way into the apartment complex and give her a little surprise. Besides, he was very curious as to why she had called his name in the first place, apparently out of nowhere.

Damon had no problem getting into the lobby of the complex and finding Bonnie's door. He knocked on it softly, hoping that she'd hear. Then there was the slight problem of getting into her apartment since he wasn't invited.

He heard he footsteps as she walked to the door. Damon had no idea how she would react when she saw him. Then again, she _did_ call him so she may not be surprised at all. On the other hand, maybe she didn't think there was a chance he'd hear.

When Bonnie opened the door, her big brown eyes were wide with shock and surprise. She definitely _didn't _expect to see him at her door.

The first words out of her mouth were, "Oh… oh, _hell_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh… oh, _hell_," Bonnie cursed when she saw the person standing, well actually, _leaning_ against the frame of her doorway. He was flashing his charming smile at her, her legs almost wanting to turn into Jello.

"What's the matter _cara_?" he asked, the little term of endearment leaving those silky lips smoothly. The smile never left his lips either. "You look surprised to see me. You did summon me here, didn't you?"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer that question. Well, she _did_ summon him but how was she to know that he'd actually answer? The chances that Damon would be in the vicinity to even _hear _her call were like one in a million. Now what was she supposed to do? Bonnie knew she looked like an idiot standing there just staring at him. Her jaw was probably gaping open too.

Damon continued to smile as he said, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Her body stiffened in response to his question. _I suppose he's right,_ Bonnie thought to herself. "Come in, Damon," she said as she moved away from the doorway, allowing him to gain access into her almost empty apartment.

Saying his name was almost foreign to her now. She hadn't seen him, talked to him, even _thought_ about him in the last four years. Until tonight that is. Now there he stood at her door, looking as impeccably handsome as ever. He didn't look like he changed much. Then again, he was a vampire and they didn't change much anyway. His dark, raven-colored hair was slicked back away from his face, except for a few pieces that fell into his eyes. And those eyes… any girl could lose herself in them. He was as gorgeous as ever.

Bonnie watched Damon as he shrugged off his leather jacket (yes, _the same_ leather jacket) and lounged himself out on the couch in the living room. It was easy to say that Damon was sexy without even trying.

_Get a grip, Bonnie!_ she scolded herself. She tightened the terry robe she put on over her camisole and made her way into the living room and sat down in a chair. She noticed that the lighter and the candle were still on the table in front of them.

"So I suppose you're wondering why…" Well, she wasn't sure what she'd done. Of course it sounded like she was calling him, but was there even a reason why she was calling him?

"You were calling me," he finished casually.

"I… I… well, I didn't think you'd come. I mean, it's not like I knew you were here or anything…" she let her voice trail off, not really knowing how to explain herself. And Damon kind of just stared at her, waiting for that explanation to surface itself. Getting a hold of herself, she tried to finish her thought. "I haven't Tranced since… well, you know, and I just wanted to try it out." What a weak excuse.

Damon gave her a look indicating that he didn't believe a word she said. "So let me get this straight. You, just out of the blue, decided to try Trancing again and you decided to call _me_? Now, little bird, we both know that's a lie. Why did you really call me here?"

While Bonnie, under normal circumstances, and with a normal guy, would be able to answer that question without the blink of an eye, she sure as hell couldn't do that with Damon—especially when he, while he was questioning her, was slowly sitting up and moving closer to her until he was leaning over her, looking her square in the face. She got that feeling like she was a bunny with a snake all over again. This time, Matt wouldn't be there to interrupt and save her. No one would.

She had to tell herself to stay calm and not let him have any power over her. She let out a small breath and tried to hold her composure. She _was not_ going to let Damon get to her. But looking into those dark, intense eyes, oh, she could fall into them... She felt breathless as he looked down on her.

She licked her lips before she said, "Because I was curious. I was looking through some old pictures and thought of back then… and I wondered where you went after that night in the clearing, alright? I didn't know it would actually work! Besides, I should be asking _you_ why _you_ were here to hear it in the first place!"

~ * ~ * ~

_What a firecracker_, Damon thought as he looked down at the maiden with the dark red hair. She was actually trying to hold her ground against him. This was a new development indeed. She wasn't the child he remembered her being. She had grown into a woman, and she was ripe and ready for the taking. He grinned at the thought of making her his dinner.

"Are we finished here?" she whispered, indicating that she was a little uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"Not in the slightest bit, little witch," he answered, not moving a muscle.

He watched as Bonnie's face twisted into a scowl. "Then answer my question. What were you doing here, Damon?" she retorted.

Bonnie was stiff as a board. She was nervous, and it was feeding his primal hunter instincts. Damon knew he could take her at any time, and she would succumb to him. But it was fun right now, playing with her like this. He loved to watch her squirm under him. He gazed at her neck, her veins now throbbing with blood as the rush of adrenaline pumped through her system. That neck that was unscathed, untouched—and would only be so until tonight. It gave Damon a jolt of pleasure just thinking about sinking his canines into her neck, the crunching sound of his teeth breaking her skin.

He had to get a grip. He could just see himself swooping in for the kill, and to be honest, he hadn't seen Bonnie in a long time and he was liking (maybe a little too much) what he saw. The women he normally fed on were never real conquests for him. They didn't know him or what he was. Taking advantage of them was easy, and they would only remember him as the tall, dark and handsome man that came calling one night. Bonnie was different. She knew him—she knew what he was, and therefore could refuse him, which made this conquest all the more sweeter.

Damon relaxed his stance a little, causing Bonnie to relax herself a bit as well. He let his hand move up to her hair and circled one of her ringlets on his finger. His answer to her was simple, "I was looking for dinner, and you my dear, so rudely interrupted me."

He watched as the pixie's eyes shot downward. Softly, and almost sensually, she breathed out an "Oh." Her lips were delicately pursed into an _O_-shape.

"So you see…" he began to say, though he absolutely had no intention of finishing that statement. All the while he was moving closer to her, her brown, gold-rimmed eyes widening, and her breath stopping as now they were face-to-face.

Then, he kissed her.

She tasted like strawberries. Her lips were soft and when she finally responded, her kisses were gentle. She was almost apprehensive, but soon settled into it. Damon gently took her hand and stood her up so they were both standing. He placed a hand on her lower back to support her. His other hand slowly pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and let it fall down her back. To his surprise, her hands were busy as well, softly stroking the hair above his neck.

Now normally, Damon would tighten his grip, whirl her around, push her head to the side, and sink his canines into her neck. This time however, something happened that he didn't expect to happen, especially with his little bird. It was the last thing he expected to come from little Bonnie McCullough.

She pushed up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Her tongue carefully parted his lips and explored. She tentatively caressed his mouth with hers, her tongue running across his teeth, and bravely tracing the length of his now sharpened canines. This was driving his libido up and up. He never knew she had it in her to do this. He tightened his grip around her waist, letting her do what she wanted.

~ * ~ * ~

Oh God, what was she doing? Was she out of her mind? Oh, but his lips were like silk against hers. She remembered that feeling all too well, even if it was for only a few seconds. This time there would be no interruptions. She would show Damon that she could be a force to be reckoned with as well. It wasn't like she had all the experience in the world, but she had enough.

It was like jumping off a bridge into the unknown. It was one hell of a chance she took by deepening the kiss, but God, did she enjoy herself. She was sure he would stop everything and just bite her. But it didn't happen. Instead he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer.

What was going on? This wasn't normal, but it sure _felt_ good. Bonnie felt like she was floating, and hell, maybe she was. This was a surprising turn of events.

Damon's hands started caressing her back, all the while holding her up to him. His fingers on her skin sent sparks and shivers up her spine. She was surprised that she didn't turn into mush. His kisses were soft yet urgent. Bonnie was sure her lips were swollen with desire. She loved tracing his teeth with her tongue, especially his two long (and sharp) canines that were just about fully extended. She started sucking on his lower lip and he made a sound. Something along the lines of, "mmm."

He broke the kiss momentarily, and she was able to get a good look at him. His eyes were glazed over with desire, just as hers probably were too. The look on his face told her everything—he _wanted_ her, in much more of a capacity than just a snack. He wasn't loosening his grip on her, not one bit. Instead, he quickly (and that was an understatement) moved them into her bedroom to continue their little rendezvous.

He sat them down on the bed, cradling her on his lap. When he smiled at her, Bonnie was glad that she was sitting on his lap rather than standing because her knees would have given out. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers again, and this time he was the aggressor.

Damon started to fiddle with the tie on her terry robe, eventually tugging it away from her shoulders. Bonnie felt a chill run through her body at her exposed skin. In response, she pulled away slightly and gasped. She decided to switch positions and straddle him at the edge of the bed. Her hands quickly made their way underneath his t-shirt. She momentarily passed her hands over his torso and chest and smirked to herself. He _was_ beautiful. Bonnie pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. She took a moment to admire this beautiful man in front of her.

_If I knew that _this_ was underneath his clothes, I may have tried this sooner,_ Bonnie thought to herself wickedly. She ran her hands delicately over his chiseled body. Damon had perfectly cut abs, and strong, muscular shoulders. His arms were toned, but not obnoxiously large. _He was perfect_.

Bonnie couldn't help herself as she started trailing kisses down his neck, his shoulders, and his chest. She stopped at his nipples to pay homage to them too. As she licked and sucked on them, they responded accordingly by hardening to her touch. It seemed as though he was just as aroused as she was.

He lifted her chin and led her back to his lips. It was his turn. He wriggled his hands up her camisole and up her back. His touches were like ice, but the heat emanating from her body made them feel so much more like shocks on her skin. She loved it. Before she knew it, her camisole was gone, tossed somewhere in the room. Damon immediately began to knead her breasts in his palms, and then she felt the wetness from his mouth as he sucked on her nipples. Bonnie felt little scratches from his extended canines on her sensitive nipple area, but it was not at all painful. All it did was heighten her arousal. She responded with small sighs, indicating the pleasure she was feeling.

He lifted her up then, turned her around, and deposited her on the bed again. This time she was laying on her back, her legs spread open, accommodating Damon who was standing between them, towering over her. She felt like a character in one of those romance novels she liked to read every now and then. Damon was the handsome rogue, ready to ravage her, the innocent maiden. And that was probably how it looked to anyone who looked upon them (thank goodness there wasn't anyone).

All that was left on her were her panties, but they were quickly disposed of with one swift movement. She lay there, completely exposed to a vampire she feared since they met, but it didn't matter at this moment. She just wanted him to take her, as she ached for his touch on her skin again.

Damon obliged her by leaning down and started to trail kisses down her neck, just as she had done to him. Bonnie was sure he was going to bite her then, but he didn't. He continued his trail downward, again licking and sucking on her breasts, kneading them with his hands—then down to her flat stomach, her hips, her inner thighs, and then…

"Ooooh…" Bonnie sighed as she felt his lips reach her core. She spread her legs more to accommodate him. He was talented with his tongue, and for just a second wondered how much practice he'd had in the centuries he'd lived. She couldn't dwell on that thought for long because of the waves of pure pleasure rippling through her body. One of her hands was busy stroking his hair as he worked, the other was slowly kneading her own breast, pinching her nipple periodically, helping her to keep her senses.

Then he stopped, and looked up at her. He gave her a wicked smile and she couldn't help but give a smirk back. He pushed her thighs apart even more, testing her limit, and inserted one finger. Bonnie let out a deep moan in response. This was almost like torture, the pace he was going. It seemed like he was hell-bent on testing how far she could go. He inserted another finger, which procured another moan from her, and started to pick up the pace. It wasn't long before Bonnie was panting with absolute desire, and her moans were becoming louder and louder.

Bonnie was about to go over the edge, her body writhing with absolute pleasure and desire. Just as she was at that point, she felt his cool lips on her inner thigh. He thrust his fingers into her once more and at the same time, bit.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried, finally reaching her release, and then was riding on the most powerful wave of pleasure she'd ever felt. She didn't care about the bite—his sucking just added to her pleasure. If this was what is was like to be with a vampire, she wasn't sure how she could go back to a normal human guy again.

~ * ~ * ~

Damon had other psychics before, but she was different. She was sweet—like citrus fruit on a summer's day, had he remembered what that was like. He abstained himself from taking more, and started licking the puncture wounds on her inner thigh. He withdrew his fingers from her wetness, and stood up. He gazed upon his maiden—her eyes were closed while she was catching her breath. He must have given her some orgasm, but he wasn't even close to being done with her yet.

He quickly undid his pants, and in one swift motion, he was inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open and she just looked at him for a moment, and it was only a moment because she started to match his own pace. He helped her sit up until she was looking at him and then lifted her up by the rear so she was completely off the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his pounded deeper into her.

Sweet moans of pleasure were leaving her lips, as he was reaching his release. His canines were completely extended as she gave them a lick with her tongue. This little pixie was giving him one hell of a rush. He could hear her softly chanting his name almost melodically as their hips ground into each other.

As soon as he felt Bonnie reach her release, he followed soon after. As his little bird threw her head back and arched her back with pleasure, he let out what could only be described as a primal growl, and bit into her neck. He heard the soft crunch of her skin breaking underneath his fangs. He heard Bonnie groan with the sheer pleasure of it all.

Damon felt the serene wave of pleasure course through his body as he came inside her. He tasted the sweet citrus flavor of her blood. She was intoxicating—her blood was like a drug. He could drink from her forever. God, if he only knew that this was what he was missing. He could have had this sooner, had he not pushed her away years ago—had they not been so rudely _interrupted_. But he wasn't so sure that this entire escapade would have happened back then.

When Damon finally released Bonnie, he gently laid her down on the bed. He lay down to one side of her and continued to lick the little puncture marks on her neck. All the while she was purring softly on the verge of sleep.

"Sleep now, _mia piccola uccello_," he whispered into her ear before sleep took over her entire body.

When Damon was sure that Bonnie was asleep, he quietly put his clothes back on and made his way out. Once he was outside, he leaned against the tree just outside of Bonnie's bedroom window. He transformed himself into a crow and perched himself atop a branch to peer in. She was sound asleep, her breathing slow and steady. Her long curls were splayed all over the bed sheets covering her body. She was still beautiful, even though she was thoroughly ravaged by a hungry vampire, namely him.

Damon chuckled at the little tryst they just shared, and launched himself into the night sky.


End file.
